


Pink

by pinktimemachine



Series: Pink's archive [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Flashbacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinktimemachine/pseuds/pinktimemachine
Summary: My attempt at filling up the blanks in my apprentice's story.
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Pink's archive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938394
Kudos: 5





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot was written completely for my self-indulgence and record, but I thought it would be nice to share it with other people <3
> 
> I have a lot of lore about my apprentice Pink in my head (I know, silly name, let's move on), and I hope I can share it little by little with you through different oneshots. Maybe I'll update this work, or upload an entirely different work for each oneshot.
> 
> The POVs of the story change frequently so I hope whenever the change happens it isn't too brash. Needless to say, this work isn't beta'd or edited, and please bare in mind that English isn't my first language.
> 
> Asra might seem a little ooc, but I headcanon that in the past he used to be more forward with Pink, not really holding anything back.
> 
> I think that's all, enjoy! And maybe grab some tissues...

When Asra returned to Vesuvia packed with a well thought out apology for Pink, the sun was setting. He knocked on the shop’s door and noticed no light coming from the inside so he went to try the backdoor instead. Maybe she was asleep? She should have been at home by now. He let himself in with a spare key, and looked for her everywhere, coming up with nothing.

If she wasn’t home, then she probably was at Julian’s clinic, overworking herself as usual; he thought bitterly. Before leaving he left Faust behind, in case she returned while he was away, so he’d know right away.

With a heavy heart, Asra remembered the reason he left 3 months ago.

She was being stubborn and kind like always, this time by overworking herself under Julian’s tutelage. He feared for her life since she was always in contact with plague patients on a daily basis; but of course, whenever he said something about it she’d say her famous quote which had been engraved in his mind after so many years of hearing it: _“I will never turn my back on people who need me.”_

She had always been the courageous one between the two. That day it had been him who suggested leaving the city to some place away from the plague so they could live together in peace.

Their relationship had been a little bit rocky since she started going to the clinic to try to help even more than what she was already doing; but medicinal potions weren’t enough to cure what ailed the people. Back then he hadn’t realized that his fear of losing her was so overwhelmingly blinding that she started feeling trapped with him, and only now after several months had passed, he could see how dumb he had been.

And then there was Julian. The roguishly handsome doctor. Since Pink was having a hard time accepting her potions weren’t enough, he decided to introduce her to his friend Julian, who had a clinic not so far from the shop.

He wasn’t blind, he saw how little by little Pink and the doctor were growing closer together, and how she was slowly drifting away from him. He dismissed it mainly because him and Pink had been together for years, but now he wished from the depths of his heart that he’d never introduced them. Every day he waited for her to come back, and each day she was back before the sunset. Except one day she wasn’t.

He grabbed his stuff, leaving Faust resting in his room and went to pick her up at the clinic to surprise her, and also because he was a little worried as well. What welcomed him had been a sight that since then he had wanted to erase from his memory.

Pink and Julian were fervently kissing each other. She was pinning the doctor against his desk and straddling him under her weight.

Heartbreak was not enough a word to describe what he felt. Had that always been going on? Was he a fool? Was he The Fool? Destiny probably laughed at him.

He wanted nothing more than to flee the scene without being noticed, but he accidentally hit a chair by the entrance, making his presence known. Both lovers’ eyes flew to him, startled. Asra started walking backwards, shaking his head as Pink made his way towards him.

He started running towards the shop, Pink following fast behind him. Once inside, she tried to explain herself, but she couldn’t come up with any excuse, so she said the truth. She had fallen for the doctor. Asra’s fear was confirmed.

He hadn’t said a word since they arrived, letting her do all the talking, practically feeling dead inside. All he wanted to do was leave the city and never come back. Even before this incident had happened, he knew she hadn’t been the same after meeting Julian, he could see it in her eyes; but he still selfishly wanted her for himself. He honestly thought he’d never lose because of the bond they shared, but he’d been wrong.

“I just have one question.” Asra sighed, looking at anything but her.

“Yes?” She urged him gently, looking guilty. Agatha, her squirrel familiar peeking curiously from one of her pockets.

“Had that always been going on behind my back?” He played with the end of his colorful vest, still avoiding her gaze.

“No. I... Today was the first time I kissed him. I couldn’t help myself anymore... I’m sorry, Asra.” Pink looked sorry. As much as she’d loved Asra, her affection towards the doctor was unmistakable.

“Thank you for being honest with me, Pink.” After a long silence, Asra showed her a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, looking at her for the first time since they barged into the shop. Without waiting for her response, he went to his room and started packing up his things.

“Leaving?” Faust was resting on his bed, and when he came in, the snake sensed something was wrong with him.

Pink came in after him, her worry visibly showing, because in all the years they’d known each other she’d never seen him act that way. Noticing he was gathering his stuff, she asked him what he was doing.

“I’m leaving. This plague is something I really don’t want to deal with.” His answer made it obvious to her that there was more to it than what he had said.

She knew that after witnessing her make out session with his friend, he’d want nothing to do with the both of them, and for that she felt terrible. It was her fault. She should have come clean with him before. Their relationship wasn’t what it used to be, and it took Julian to show her just that, that she was with Asra because of the familiarity and warmth they both had for each other but probably nothing else. She loved Asra with all her heart, but it wasn’t the same love she felt towards the doctor, and only after that first kiss with him she finally understood. Pink hadn’t wanted to hurt him because she still held him in high regard, but it ended up happening anyway. She felt awful.

But the one thing she couldn’t understand was how he was just leaving in the middle of a plague. She knew he didn’t have anywhere else to go, where would he go? Just because they weren’t exactly a couple anymore didn’t mean she wouldn’t let him live in her house. She worried her lips, deep in thought; but what she said after hadn’t been what she had in mind.

“So that’s it? Despite being able to aid the people in town with your magic, you refuse to give a helping hand and you just take up and leave? I know you are better than this, Asra!” She uttered with a frown on her face. Ugh, that wasn’t what she wanted to say! She was worried about him, why had she said that?!

“Well, you thought wrong! I’m scared, Pink! I’m not like you! You know I’m a coward and I would rather take you and hide you away to keep you safe than stay here worrying like an idiot everyday wondering if you’ll make it back home or not! The mere thought of losing you paralyzes me... You are everything to me!” He raised his voice at her, still not looking at her. He was angry but not really knowing at what. Was it her? Himself? Julian? He needed to cool himself down.

“You know I will never turn my back on people who need me, and I will do anything in my power to help them out.” She walked towards him and pointed an accusing finger at him, raising her voice as well.

“And that is wrong! What about you? Who’ll help you? You should think about yourself! No one else matters but you!” Asra was exasperated by now and trying to get his point across better, he turned and cupped her face in his hands, staring into her eyes; his voice reaching a breaking point.

“Asra... I admit that the way I think might be a little unhealthy when I over-do it, but what you said is also wrong! Can’t you see that you can’t keep putting me on a pedestal? I’m just plain old me! I’m a human just like you or anyone else and there’s nothing special about me! I can’t even cure anyone the way you can!” She took a step away from him, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes to hide her anger and pain.

The loss of her aunt had been a huge blow to her. After raising her alone and teaching her everything she knew about magic and life, a sickness took her. She couldn’t find a cure to save her fast enough, and that would forever haunt her. Asra had been away in one of his usual trips when it had happened.

Pink had been aware of the curse her family apparently carried, and her aunt’s death confirmed it. Evelyn, or Evie as her aunt liked to be called, had told her stories since she was little, about how an evil witch put a curse on their family ages ago because of a broken heart; which stated that all the women in the family were destined to die young, and would only be able to have one single girl.

Of course, Evelyn and her twin sister Sophie were a first. Unfortunately, they never got to meet their mother, since she passed away soon after their birth; and for that same reason their father was a very strict one, trying to keep them away from magic under any cost. But that didn’t stop the sisters. Evelyn was the first one to run away from home. She made her way from Venterre to Zadith, from where she sent word to her sister telling her to join her.

Sophie, after finding out her father was planning on marrying her off, accepted her sister’s proposal and left her home as well. The sisters reunited, and Evie told her all the amazing things she’d learn from a delightful couple that took her in when she first arrived in Zadith. Happy for her sister, but still feeling a bit bad for leaving their father alone back at their big estate in Venterre, she decided to write to him regularly, updating him on their well-being.

Sophie found love in the arms of a powerful magician named Zafir, who was a dear friend to the couple that had taken them in. Sophie soon fell pregnant with his child and she wrote to her father to tell him the happy news. Awaiting his response, the sisters were saddened to find out their father had passed away.

Both of them and Zafir made their way back to Venterre as soon as they could to say their farewell. The sisters resolved to sell the estate, and with the money, Evie decided to settle down in Vesuvia; and Sophie and Zafir decided to travel the world together. After Pink was born, they visited Evie regularly, and they often left her with her when the trips they were going to make were too dangerous. At the age of 8, the last time Pink saw her parents, she didn’t know it would be the last time she’d see them.

Pulling back to what was happening in front of her, she shuffled in her feet, frantic.

“I know I’ve said it before and you always refused, but I don’t lose anything by saying it again. Please, come with me, Pink.” He stopped packing and looked at her defeatedly, anger barely lingering in his gaze as he offered his hand for her to take. When she turned away from him and didn’t say anything, he got his answer.

Once he gathered everything he needed, and Faust was secure on his shoulders, he left without a goodbye.

Pulling out of his own reverie, he felt bad for leaving on bad terms all those months ago; but he could try to fix things now and make everything better. Hell! He’d even volunteer at Julian’s clinic! Anything for her. Oh, he couldn’t wait to see her beautiful smile again when he told her he wanted to help! And with that in mind, he made his way towards the clinic.

“Asra!” The doctor exclaimed in surprise when he saw the magician enter his small clinic. Said man looked around expectantly, hoping to catch a glimpse of that face he loved so dearly.

“What are you doing here?” The doctor stood up and walked towards his unexpected visitor.

“I’m looking for Pink, but she appears not to be here so I’ll be on my way, then.” Asra stated uncaring of how messy Julian looked, messier than usual, even for him.

“Wait! Asra! There’s something you need to know.” Julian caught the other’s arm, effectively stopping him on his tracks, his voice serious.

“Does this have anything to do with Pink?” Asra asked coldly.

Julian nodded slowly as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Well? Where is she?” Asra inquired already impatient.

“Asra... I don’t know how to say this... I’m still having a hard time wrapping my mind around it, but... Pink is dead.” The doctor’s tall size appeared to shrink down as his posture changed, making himself smaller with the revelation, voice dripping in sadness.

“What?” The magician’s color drained from his face as his pupils shrunk in horror.

As Julian’s words left his lips, Asra’s world came crashing down. He felt his blood freeze in raw fear. White dots started filling his vision and he couldn’t hear anything other than the deafening sound of his beating heart. His legs couldn’t hold him up anymore and he came crashing down, Julian barely there in time to catch him. Asra’s breathing was ragged, not enough air was filling his lungs.

“You’re lying.”

It couldn’t be true. Surely he was lying; she had to be at the back of the clinic or maybe in one of her not so secret escapades to the bakery. Julian didn’t know her like he did, he knew nothing! Pink always bounced back in record time. She had to be ok, she always was; she HAD to be. He was nothing without her. He struggled to get out of Julian’s grasp; he HAD to find her. Maybe it was an elaborate joke the both of them schemed to get back at him... somehow. Yes, that had to be it! She used to do that when she was mad at him; hide from him and surprise him with a tickle attack when he least expected it, making him apologize for anything bad he had done.

“Alright Pink, you got me! Come out, this isn’t funny.” He shouted, an empty echo bouncing back to him. He let out a humorless laugh.

When silence greeted him back, and Julian’s grief-stricken face silently pleaded him to stop, he got up and pushed his friend aside to start looking for her inside the building.

After desperately searching everywhere for her, coming up with empty hands, it truly sunk in. Julian was telling the truth. She was gone.

Asra fell to his knees and let out a long raw scream. Julian hurriedly ran to his side and hugged him, letting Asra’s tears stain his black coat as he struggled to get free from his hold.

“I’m sorry, Asra... I should have known better, I was so caught up looking for a cure, that when I realized she was sick it was already too late. Here.” He whispered; pain clear in his voice as he procured from one of his secret pockets a small rodent that was curled up sleeping. It was Agatha, Pink’s familiar.

Asra gently cupped the small flying squirrel in his hands and stared at her with warmth in his eyes. If Julian had Agatha, then that meant his Pink was truly gone. Agatha never left her side. This was all that was left of her. The only proof that she had ever existed. Oh, why didn’t she leave with him when he told her to?! Why did he even leave her? He should have been there for her!

“How long...? When did it...?” He couldn’t end those questions; saying it would make it all too real.

“Two months ago.” The doctor simply replied.

Asra’s breath was shaky and his hands started trembling as sobs racked his body. Agatha woke up and happy to see Asra’s familiar face, climbed up to rest on his head like she used to do. Up there, confused as to why he hadn’t petted her yet, came down to his shoulders, gently tapping his neck in what she thought was a comforting gesture. She assumed he also missed Pink as much as she did.

After a few moments, Julian took the initiative to take him to Pink’s shop. Asra, out of it, let himself be moved by the other man and once Julian made sure he’d be ok alone, he left but not without first throwing a worried glance his way.

Asra stood in almost a trance for what felt like hours, but it had only been a few minutes. When he felt Faust settle on his shoulder, next to Agatha, he caressed both animals.

“Friend?” Faust asked him.

“Gone, Faust. Pink is gone.” He said as tears blurred his vision.

He woke up with a start. Another nightmare.

It had been a few days, and he still couldn’t believe she was gone. He hadn’t moved from his bed and hadn’t eaten since that day. He only slept when exhaustion overtook him. Faust and Agatha worried for his health. Asra needed help and one of them had to go get it. They assumed the doctor would be the best option, so Agatha went to get him. She remembered the way to the clinic almost by heart, because Pink always took her with her.

When Asra realized the little rodent was missing, his heart clenched in fear, but he didn’t have the strength to leave the bed. He couldn’t lose her too; it was all that was left of Pink. When he turned to Faust to ask her where Agatha was, the snake slid next to him and simply replied.

“Help!”

With a breath of relief, he closed his eyes. Agatha was just getting Julian. Everything was going to be ok. Except nothing would ever be ok again. Pink was dead.

It wasn’t long after that he heard Julian’s boots on the wooden floor, wide sure steps making their way towards him in haste. Of course she’d given him a spare key to the shop! Of course! His bitter thoughts assaulted him as Julian stepped inside his room. His face looked paler than usual, breathing ragged. It seemed he ran to get here. Agatha jumped from one of his pockets and glided down next to Faust.

When the doctor made sure his friend was still alive, he let out a relief sigh.

“Asra! You have no idea the thousand scenarios that ran through my head when Agatha appeared in the clinic, urging me to follow her. What happened? You look like you haven’t eaten in days...” Realization hit him, as he inspected him. He really hadn’t been eating for days; probably since he last saw him.

Oh, he was an idiot! He should have known better than to leave Asra alone! He should have been checking on him! Stupid Julian! He couldn’t lose him too.

First of all, he had to make sure Asra was out of danger, nursing him back to health. He hated the thought of closing his clinic, but his friend came first. After what happened to Pink, he promised himself he wouldn’t let that happen again. He HAD to make sure nothing like that ever happened again. He couldn’t even bare the thought. The guilt Julian felt was enormous. He had to look after Asra or he knew Pink would kick his ass in the afterlife if he let anything happen to her dearest friend.

Taking care of Asra turned out to be harder than he thought. Asra simply DIDN’T want to receive any help.

“Tell me how I can help you, please Asra.” Julian let out a defeated sigh. Asra hadn’t moved or even gave any sign of acknowledging the doctor’s presence. He tried to find any kind of answer in his eyes, but he saw nothing. He had completely shut him out.

Torn and conflicted, he decided to hug the man on the bed, himself needing some kind of solace as well.

“I know how much you’re hurting, Asra; but please, let me help you. Pink wouldn’t like knowing you’re wasting away.”

The magician ignored the doctor’s words, still shutting him out. Julian tried many ways to coax him to eat or drink, but Asra still refused to receive anything from the other man.

After trying for the hundredth time, Julian reached a breaking point.

“Fine! You want to see Pink? I’ll take you to her, but first you need to eat something!” Julian burst out in anger.

At the mention of seeing her again, Asra finally acknowledged his presence.

“Take me to her.”

A few days later, after Asra was deemed healthy enough to travel, they prepared for the small trip in complete silence; and after leaving both familiars behind, the both of them made their way to the docks.

For the first time in almost a month, the magician was feeling hopeful. He knew Julian had to be lying; Pink was surely alive, safely tucked away in some faraway place, and he’d get to see her again!

Get the chance to apologize to her for what he had said.

Get the chance to hug her and feel her warmth again.

Get the chance to hear her lovely voice sing to him again.

Get the chance to hear the beautiful sound of her still beating heart.

At the docks, Julian rented a boat and made Asra get in with a cold and stony face.

Once in the water, the closer they got to Lazaret, Asra’s hopeful expression gradually faded. He turned to look at Julian, but the doctor kept looking ahead solemly.

Surely it wasn’t what he thought it was.

When they reached the cursed island, Julian made him get out of the boat.

“What’s the meaning of this, Julian?! Where is Pink?!” Asra asked him, barely containing his anger.

“You wanted to see her? Well lucky you, because here she is!” The doctor faced him with rage in his eyes as he opened his arms, showing Asra the land behind him.

Wind kicked up just in that moment, lifting ash that was mixed with the sand from the beach.

Realization hit Asra like a bucket of cold water.

With an angry feral scream, he ran at Julian and punched him with all he had on the face, landing on one of his eyes. The doctor stumbled backwards, little surprise showing, and he laughed at him, mocking him.

“That all you got?” Julian asked him with a smirk.

The magician went at him again, and instead of moving out of the way, the other man stood still, anticipating the punch on his ribs with a smile.

“You should have been there for her! What kind of doctor are you if you don’t even realize your own apprentice is sick?! It should have been you instead!” Asra shouted in between punches.

“That’s right, let it all out.” Julian said, not caring for Asra’s words; after all, he had already told himself those exact same words, over and over again.

They collapsed on the sand, Asra on top of the doctor, his tears of rage and sorrow staining the other’s coat.

Asra stopped punching Julian and crumpled on his chest, weeping without a sign of stopping any time soon. The doctor embraced him, crying as well.

They both laid in the same position not knowing how much time had passed, and they cried until they had no more tears to shed.

Once they both had calmed down, they sat down, still in silence.

“Thank you, Julian. I think I needed that.” Asra sighed.

They both looked up at the sky, which was now filled with stars.

“Sorry for the...” Asra signaled his face, meaning the countless punches he threw his way moments before.

“Don’t even mention it.” Julian let out a huff of laughter, offering him a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

After a few minutes, Asra’s voice filled the silence.

“So, she’s really gone, huh?” He plopped back into the sand and grabbed a fistful of it, letting it slip through his fingertips with a face devoid of emotion, still staring at the stars above him.

“Yes.” Julian sighed, running a hand through his messy hair.

Julian learned he’d loved Pink in the short amount of time they had together, and only now he was coming to accept his feelings; but he knew he couldn’t even hold a candle to what Asra must be going through. He frowned; the bond Asra and Pink shared was stronger than anything he could have hoped to have with her.

He sighed in defeat.

“Here. You should be the one that keeps this.” Julian said as he looked for something in his person.

Surprised, Asra sat down and sent a silent question his way. What did he mean?

Julian procured from one of his pockets something Asra never thought he’d see again.

Pink’s favorite necklace, the one her aunt had told her had been her sister’s, a.k.a. Pink’s mother.

Asra gasped and took the dangling necklace from Julian’s hands.

“...How?” He couldn’t emit any other words.

“I... was the one that had to identify the body, and because she’d died of the plague, I wasn’t even allowed to touch her.” Anger made its way into his voice as her recounted what had happened. But a long pause was all the telltale Asra needed to hug his friend, incredibly thankful and sorry for what he’d said earlier.

“Thank you, Julian. I... I don’t really blame you for what happened...” Asra said as he rubbed comforting circles on the other’s back.

Julian let out a shaky sigh, wanting to cry, but having no more tears to shed, he simply let out a bitter smile. He didn’t know how much he craved to hear those words Asra had said.

“If... They didn’t let you near her, then how...?” The magician inquired, staring at the necklace in his hand.

“I waited till night and sneaked into the office where they kept all the deceased people’s personal values they had on them at the moment of their death.” Julian smirked, recalling his feat. Asra let out a small laughter, amazed at the doctor’s words.

“Thank you so much, Julian. You have no idea how much this means to me.” Asra said as he put the necklace on and stared fondly at the blue stone that hanged from it.

“I know it may not mean much coming from me, but please don’t blame yourself for her death either. You couldn’t have known what was going to happen. And trust me, I know it sounds awful, but we can’t bring her back, we have to move on... For her.” Julian’s voice wavered and cracked, his eyes holding immeasurable grief.

But Asra’s suddenly lighted up.

“That’s it! I’ll bring her back! It will be as if she’d never left!” He exclaimed as he got up and started pacing excitedly, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. How didn’t he think of that before?

“Asra, what are you saying?! Are you hearing yourself right now?! Pink is DEAD, and nothing you can do will change that! You can’t bring her back!” Julian’s voice raised in anger, as he got up to stop his friend from walking around, grabbing a hold of Asra’s shirt.

The magician’s gaze turned cold and determined, as he made Julian let go of him.

“Watch me.”

And with that, he went straight for the boat, leaving a confused Julian behind. Asra knew the doctor would be fine; boats came and go every day from Lazaret. Someone would give him a lift back to Vesuvia soon enough.

As soon as he returned to the shop, he saw a letter waiting for him, summoning every magician and doctor to the palace.

He finally knew where to start with his research.

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on my instagram (@mspink.tm) if you want to know more about Pink!


End file.
